SHE IS BOY? ( 2min )
by runkoo
Summary: lee taemin menyamar menjadi wanita untuk menjaga noonanya di asrama SM , taemin sangat membenci namja yang bernama choi minho, dia berfikir noonanya masuk asrama itu karna disuruh minho. tapi melainkan dengan minho dia mulai tertarik dengan taemin saat pertama kali bertemu taemin. bagaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : -LEE TAEMIN  
-CHOI MINHO**

**boy x boy**

**Genre : friendship, comedy, romance.. dll**

**don't bash! **

_Entahlah aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, tiba tiba aku menyukai yeoja bermulut pedas itu.  
type ideal ku yeoja yg tomboy, dan dia memang ku akui sangat tomboy melakukan segala hal yg disukai namja, jarang-jarang ada yeoja seperti itu? dan itu membuatku semakin menyukainya, tapi kenapa harus dia yang kusukai? Yeoja bermulut pedas, tidak sopan, dan kasar itu?  
_

seorang namja berambut coklat almond yang sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tamu, menikmat mimpi indahnya. tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan seketika itu juga dengan sukses di hancurkan oleh manusia yg saat ini ada di dpn rumahnya sedang menggedor gedor ria . ia yang merasa terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang yang ada di dpn rumahnya dengan keterpaksaan ia membukakan matanya malas.

"haishh! Siapa sih! Siang bolong begini ingin bertamu kesini! padahal tadi aku di mimpi memerankan sebagai harry poter! Jarang jarang aku bermimpi memerankan se manly itu "gerutu namja itu dengan kesal sambil mengucek matanya .

"TAEMIN INI AKU! TAEMIN! BUKA PINTUNYAA? TAEMIN? APA KAU ADA DI DALAM? TAEMIN? AIGOO APA KAU DI CULIK? TAEMIN JAWAB AKU? APA KAU ADA DI DALAM? TAEMIN JAWAB AKU JIKA KAU MASIH HIDUP!"

"ternyata anak bodoh itu! Sudah kuduga…"

Taemin beranjak dari sofa dengan malas, ia membuka pintu rumahnya "ADA AP….. YAKKK!"namja yang di depannya lansung memeluknya dengan erat"aigooo.. kau masih hidup ternyata. syukurlah ku kira kau sudah mati mencoba bunuh diri karna stress berat di tinggal saudaramu"

"YAK! YAK! YAK JONGHYUN! Lepaskan BODOH! "taemin mendorong tubuh yang bernma jonghyun itu,

"kau kenapa sih! Dateng2 seperti orang gila, jika kau kerumah ku tidak ada kepentingan dan hanya membuat tidur siang ku terbatas lebih baik kau pergi."lanjut taemin lagi geram melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"haishh.. aku ini datang membawa kabar penting"ujar jonghyun kesal melihat taemin begitu galak denganya padahal ia sangat mengkhawtirkan sahabatnya ini

"kabar penting? Kurasa kau tidak pernah membawa kabar penting untukku, sudah jika kau hanya ingin menumpang makan dirumahku lebih baik kau pergi, rumah ku sedang tidak ada makanan, byee"taemin menutup cepat pintu rumahnya

BLAM

"yasudah terserahmu taemin, Ini mengenai asrama noona mu?apa kau tidak tertarik?"

KLEK

dengan cepat taemin membuka pintunya lagi "MWO? JEONGMAL!"

"ne, tapi sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, bukankah rumahmu tidak ada makanan? "jonghyun berbalik memunggungi taemin dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah taemin dengan cepat taemin menarik baju jonghyun."yak! chankaman! Rumahku ada makanan, kau boleh makan sepuasnya!"

"jinjaa?"

"ne, keunde! KASIH TAU TENTANG ASRAMA NOONAKU! JIKA KAU BOHONG, KU PASTIKAN PALAMU TIDAK SELAMAT!"ancam taemin sebelum mempersilahkan jonghyun masuk kerumahnya, jonghyun yang mendengar ancaman taemin lansung memegangi kepalanya ketakutan.

"yak! kau sadis sekali! Aku sungguh tidak bohong! Aku baru saja dari sana. Kau bukannya terimakasih punya teman sepertiku rela ke asrama noona mu,"

"sudah cepat masuk"

"mungkin ini akan membuatmu kecewa karna kau tidak bisa masuk asrama itu,"kata jonghyun membuka pembicaraan sambil memakan snack snack di meja ruang tamu.

"maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"ne, asrama namja sudah tidak menerima murid lagi…"

"MWO! haish bagaimana aku menjaga noonaku! "

"tapi asrama yeoja sedang menerima murid baru tae, kenapa kau tidak menyamar jadi yeoja saja. Wajahmu kan seperti yeoja, upsss "

"APA KAU BILANG! MENYAMAR JADI WANITA! NEO MICHEOSSO! "

"aku kan hanya memberi saran."

"tapi saran mu itu tidak masuk akal bodoh!"

"terus bagaimana kau menjaga noonamu?"

"haishhh..molla, aku juga bingung.. jong apa kau tidak ada cara lain lagi?

"tidak."

" arghhhhh bagaimanaaaa iniiii! ck, ini gara gara namja yg di taksir taeyon noona, noona jadi masuk asrama yg tempatin namja itu! aku jadi ikut repot harus pindah sekolah untuk mengawasinyaaa! Siapa sih namja itu!"

Jonghyun menggeleng geleng"kau terlalu protective, biarlah noonamu mengejar cintanyaa"

"ANDWAEEE! POKONYA AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKANNYA! PASTI NAMJA ITU BUKAN NAMJA BAIK BAIK, DAN MEMAKSA NOONA UNTUK MASUK KE ASRAMA ITU!"

"ck, terserahmu lah.."

"SEKARANG BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA MASUK KE ASRAMAAAA ITU!arghhhhh"

"kriukk… kriuk…. Kriukk"

"YAK! jangan makan saja kerjanyaa! Bantu berfikir kek! Bagaimana aku bisa masuk asrama itu!"

"tadi kan aku sudah memberi saran? Menyamar jadi wanita?"

"Tak ada lagi saranmu selain itu! !"

"sudah sangat mentok."

"pokonyaa aku tidak mau jadi yeoja!"

"terus cara kau masuk ke asrama itu bagaimana? Yaaa satu satu nya cara jadi yeoja? "

"tapi… arghhhh aku tidak bisaa!"

"kau yang membuat tidak bisa! "

"ta..tapiii jongg "

"jika kau jadi yeoja kan, kau bisa dengan gampang masuk ke kamar taeyon? Kau lebih leluasa bertemu taeyon kan? Coba kalau kau masuk asrama namja, kau hanya bertemu taeyon saat sekolah saja. "

_ada benarnya juga apa yg di katakan jonghyun, jika aku jadi yeoja aku bisa leluasa bertemu dengan taeyon_ "heemm, betul juga apa katamu. Tapiii—ini masalah harga diriku jong menjadi yeoja!"

"kau masih saja memikirkan harga diri, disaat situasi seperti ini. Dari pada kau tidak bertemu noonamu"

"ck, arraseo! Tapi jangan beritahukan ini dgn bibiku! Bisa mati aku jika dia tau"

"arra arraa!"

"bantu aku memalsukan data data ku,"

"tenang, aku punya teman yg sangat ahli bidang seperti itu."

oOoOoOo

**taemin pov**

mengenaskan sekali diriku ini, harus berdandan seperti yeoja demi masuk asrama ini. Sungguh jika bukan karna taeyon noona aku tidak akan sudi berdandan seperti ini! Sungguh tragis nasibmu lee taemin menjatohkan harga dirimu menjadi yeoja.

Hari ini hari petamaku masuk ke asrama SM dengan berdandan seperti yeoja, untung saja rambutku sudah lumayan panjang jadi tidak perlu memakai rambut palsu lagi, sungguh aku benar benar risih dengan dadaku yg tidak biasa menggunakan bra , dan lagi aku memakai rok yg sangat pendek sehingga kaki jenjang ku sangat terlihat.. hash sudah tau udara di korea sangat dingin tapi kenapa disuruh memakai rok pendek seperti ini, hah! ingin rasanya aku protes yg membuat rok pendek ini!

!

"ohhh jadi kau kembarannya taeyon? Pantas saja tadi aku melihatmu seperti tidak asing lagi , okeh baiklah ini kunci kamarmu. Semoga hari pertama mu bisa membuatmu nyaman ."ujar kepsek itu sambil menyerahkan kunci padaku

"kamsahamnida.."

"sebaiknya barang barang mu tinggalkan disini dulu, kau ikut denganku masuk ke kelasmu. Setelah selasai pelajaran kau bisa ambil barang barangmu dan mencari ke kamarmu."

"oh.. ne arraseo.

!

TOK TOK TOK

"mian, heechul saengnim mengganggu"ujar kepsek itu yg di ketahui bernama leeteuk

"eoh, gwenchana gwencaha. Ada apa ?"

"ini ada murid baru"

"eoh baiklah, kemari murid baru"panggil guru itu tersenyum melihatku, aku menelan salivaku karna gugup

"taemin ayo masuk, gwenchana jangan gugup. "ucap leeteuk saengnim menyemangatiku, aku menganggukan kepalaku, sebelum masuk ke kelas aku menarik nafas dan lasnsung menghembukasnya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanianku , aku lansung masuk ke kelas dengan pandangan lurus tampa melihat murid murid yang sudah bercoletah tentangku.

"anak anak kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman temanmu"ujar guru itu yg di ketahui bernama heechul

"annyeong, jeoneun lee taemin imnida kalian bisa memanggilku taemin, kamsamhanida"ucapku memperkenalkan diri dan lansung membungkukkan badanku dengan sopan

"sebentarr sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu lee taemin"kata heechul saengnim sambil mengingat ngingat sesuatu.

"iyaaa sam! Dia mirip sekali dengan siswa disini! Dia mirip dengan taeyon, bahkan sangat mirip!"

"iyaaa betull! Aku sempat mengira dia taeyon pindah kelas ke sini"

"tapi menurutku cantikan dia dari pada taeyon hhheheheh"

aku yang mendengar semua perkataan mereka hanya tersenyum tipis "sebenarnya aku kembaran taeyon, aku adiknya"

"MWOOO!"

"ohhhh kau kembaran taeyonn,, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu hahahhaha, yasudah kau bisa duduk bangku kosong disana"heechul saengnim menunjuk kea rah bangku kosong di belakang paling pojok . aku mengangguk kan kepala tanda mengerti

Setelah aku sampe aku mendudukan diriku di bangku, kulihat samping tempat dudukku tersenyum melihatku, aku pun membalas senyumannya

"hi, namaku key"sapa yeoja manis itu tersenyum padaku

"ne , aku taemin.."

"senang bisa berkenalan dengamu,"

"benarkahhh kau kembarannya taeyon? Waahh aku tidak menyangka jika taeyon mempunyai kembaran secantik ini, ohiya namaku kim jong in bisa di panggil kai bukan key yaaa"kata namja itu tiba2 yang di depan bangku ku sambil mengulurkan tangannya kea rah ku, akupun menyambut tangannya "ne aku taemin"

"cih, dasar kai! Ada yg cakep aja lansung di deketin"cibir key disamping ku .

"wae key? Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan!"

"tae, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat dekat dengannya dia itu mengerikan.."bisik key padaku

"ck, kau kira aku tidak mendengarmu HAH!"

*Istirahat

"key, kelas taeyon dimana ya ?"tanyaku pada key yg sedang sibuk merapikan bukunya

"di kelas 12 C"

"ayo tae, aku temani ke kelas taeyon"ujar kai tiba2 di depanku

"ck, dasar kai jiwa playboynya kumat"

"eum, aku sendiri saja.. aku sekalian melihat lihat di sekolah ini lagipula aku juga sudah di kasih peta nih."ujarku sambil menunjukkan peta yang tadi di berikan leeteuk saengnim

"benar tidak mau di temani?"ucap kai lagi

"sudah tau dia menolakmu! Ck."cibir key melirik sinis kai

"haishh, dasar kucing! Diam saja kau!"

Aku berhenti di dpn ruangan basket, aku masih ingat tujuan taeyon noona bersekolah disni karna mengincar namja di sekolah ini dan katanya namja itu jago main basket, ck aku penasaran seperti apa namja itu, akan aku cari tau namja yg disukai taeyon mungkin saja disini aku bisa mencari informasi

…

Aku melihat seorang namja sedang mendreble basket dan berlari memasukkan ke ring.  
lumayan tampan namja itu, tapi di bandingkan dgnku tampanan diriku! Tapi ngomong2 ini tempat kok sepi banget ya?

BRUKK

"ahh"Aku terjungklang kebelakang menahan perih pipiku yg terkena bola basket, sial sekali namja itu! melempar bola seenak jidatnya saja!

"ahhh, mianhae… jinja mianhae, aku kira disini tidak ada orang jadi aku asal melempar saja. gwenchana?"ujar seseorang di depanku. Haishh idungku rasanya ingin patahh

Aku mendudukan badanku sambil memegangi pipiku "tak bisakah kau lihat dulu jika ingin melempar bola!"bentakku kesal mengusap darah di bibirku

"jinjaa aku sungguh tidak tau mianhe. sebentar, kau taeyon kan? Tapi kok rambutmu coklat.. "

"anii, aku bukan taeyon aku kembarannya taeyon! Aku siswa baru disini!"

"ohh, mian jadi kau murid barunyaa, eum yasudah aku antarkan ke uks."

*uks

"ashh.. aahhh pelan pelan! Kau tak bisa lembut hah! sini aku saja"ucapku kesal karna namja ini membersihkan lukaku tidak ada lembut lembutnya

"anii, aku kan yang membuatmu begini jadi aku saja yg melakukannya. Ini kan sudah palingg lembut"ujar namja itu membersihkan luka di bibirku.

"ashh, aww sakitt! "

"namanya juga luka, mana ada luka yang tidak sakit. "

"aishh jinja bibirkuu.."

"kau ini bawel sekali, ini sudah selesai."

"yaa! Kau kan tidak merasakannya! Jadi tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya!ck"

"ck, nanti juga sembuh kokk, ngomong ngomong namamu siapa?"

"lee taemin.."

"aku choi minho.."

"aku tidak bertanya.."

"ck, kau ini beda banget dgn taeyon yang lembut."

"aaahhhh, apa kau dekat dengan taeyon?"

"lumayan "

"kau tau taeyon disini suka sama siapa?"

"eumm, molla"

"eumm bgitu, disini namja yg popular siapa ya? "

"kenapa tiba2 menanyakan itu? ohhhhhhh, apa kau bersekolah disini karna hanya ingin mendapatkan namja tampan dan kaya raya? Ck. Dasar yeoja jaman sekarang.."

"YAKK! Jangan asal bicara aku ini tidak menyukai nam.. eh maksudnya aku tidak suka namja yang seperti yg kau bilang itu! mereka hanya mengandalkan wajah mereka dan uang mereka demi mendapatkan yang dia mau! Cih, aku benar benar muak dengan namja seperti itu!"

"ohh…. Sudah bereskan aku pergi dulu"

Aku menatap punggung minho yg keluar dgn heran, stelah aku bicara seperti itu ekspreksinya kenapa seperti itu. ahh ngapain juga mengurusinya .

*kelas

"aigoooo, taemin kenapa bibirmuu? "ujar key panic saat aku kembali ke kelas

"ahh, hanya kecelakaan kecil"jawabku sambil mendudukkan diriku di kursi

"taeminiiee, kenapa bibirmu.. astagaa siapa yg melakukannya? Kan sudah ku bilang biar aku temani."ujar kai tidak kalah panic seperti key

"gwenchana, tadi choi minho—"

"MWOOO KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA?"serantak key dan kai

"hash, kalian berlebihan.."

"Taemin apa kau dicium dengannya sampai bibirmu seperti ini? Aigoo dasar minho lebih dulu menopoli taemin!"

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh kai, dia hanya—"

"hanya apaa? Sampai bibirmu terluka seperti itu! ck dasar choi! Sudah ada taeyon sekarang mendekati kembarannya!"cetus kai lagi

"mwo? memangnya ada apa dgn taeyon dan minho?"

"iya, mereka kan sepertinya dekat sekali ada humor kalau mereka itu pacaran. Katanya juga sih taeyon itu suka sama minho sudah lama."ucap key lansung membuatku melotot

"jinjaaaaa? Ngomong ngomong namja popular di sekolah ini siapa?"

"siapalagi kalau bukan choi minho, dia itu namja tertampan di sekolah ini dan dia juga anak orang kaya. Perusahaan ayahnya yg sangat sukses di korea. Yeoja yeoja disini sangat mengaguminya apalagi taeyon yg sangat mengejarnya."ujar key

Aku membelakkan mataku untuk kedua kalinya mendengar cerita key, astaga tampa sengaja tadi aku menghina dia dong pantas saja ekspreksi wajahnya seperti itu. ashh pabo pabo! aku sudah berhadapan dgn namja yg disukai taeyon, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini .

"tapiii aku juga tidak kalah popular kok taeminn….."kata kai tersenyum genit dgnku ,aku hanya membalas dgn senyum tipis. hhh sepertinya dia menyukaiku, bagaimana klo dia sampai tau jika aku namja pasti dia Akan shock .

"ck, iya popular ke PLAYBOY'AN NYAA! "cetus key melirik sinis kea rah kai

"YAA! DASAR KUCING BILANG SAJA KAU IRI!"

"TIDAK SUDI IRI DGNMU KKAMJONG!"

**TBC :D **

_**Please comment reader yang baikk hatiii :) **__**comment tanda titik aja juga aku seneng kok :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : RUNKOO**

**CAST : 2MIN**

**SUPPORT CAST : KAI, KEY, CHANYEOL, KRIS, KYUHYUN , TAEYON .**

**HAPPY READING :3**

**AUTHOR POV**

"kamarmu nomor berapa?"Tanya key sambil merapikan bukunya

"512 , habis ini aku harus mencari kamarku.."jawab taemin sambil menyeleting tasnya

"jinjaaa 512? Berarti kita sekamar dong! Aaaahh senangnyaa aku tidak sendiri lagi"key lansung memeluk taemin

"MWOO? KAU SEKAMAR DENGAN SI KUCING GARONG INI? Berhati hatilah taemin… kau tak akan tenang di kamar.."kata kai tiba tiba membalikkan badannya kebelakang kea rah taemin key

"YAA! Apa apan kau hah kkamjong! Bilang saja kau iri, cihh.. "balas key menatap sinis kai

"kalian berdua ini tidak ada akurnyaa yaa, heumhh"ujar taemin sambil geleng geleng

KLEK

"Ini kamar kitaaaaa"Ucap key bersamangat lansung masuk ke kamarnya. taemin ikut masuk sambil menark kopernya.

"waaahhh besarnyaaaa…"ucap taemin ternganga melihat kamarnya besar, banyak fasilitas di sekitarnya. Ada tv yg besar, tempat tidur yg dua tingkat, ada computer, dan di lengkapi AC , sampai pot bunga besar saja di dalam kamar itu.

"tempat tidurmu di atas ya taemin… kau ke atas saja"kata key membantu membawa barang taemin

"ne , arraseo. Gomawo key"taemin lansung menaiki tangga ke tempat tidurnya (bayangin tempat tidur sulli di ttby) tampa berlama lama taemin lansung menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuknyaa

"aaaaaahhh akhirnya aku tidur jugaaa, hahaha "taemin berguling guling kesana kemari merasakn empuknya kasurnya. tiba2 matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat meja dan diatasnya terdapat foto yeoja sedang tersenyum. Ia raih foto itu dan menyimak foto itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"key apakah dulu tempat ini pernah di tempati?"Tanya taemin dari atas tempat tidurnya dan sih key yg lagi asik bermain computer dia heran kenapa tiba2 taemin menanyakan itu

"eumh, ne? wae?"

"eoh gwenchana apa orang itu sudah pindah dari sini?"

Key lansung diam seribu kata menjawaab pertanyaan taemin, bibirnya serasa kelu menjawab pertanyaan taemin. Taemin yg merasa pertanyaanya tidak di jawab ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat punggung key yg menundukkan kepalanya di dpn computer dan tangannya gemetaran memegang mouse

"kau kenapa key? Apa pertanyaanku salah, ah yasudah tidak usah dija—"

"dia sudah meninggal 2 bulan yg lalu"

"M-MWO?"

"namanya sulli, dia yeojachingunya choi minho"

"HAH? JEONGMALL? Dia meninggal kenapa?"

Key memutar balikkan badannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya kea rah taemin yg di atas kasur "dia meninggal karna minho"

"MINHOO? MINHO MEMBUNUNNYAA?"

"entahla aku juga kurang jelas dgn kematian sulli, jadi saat minho berpacaran dengan sulli banyak yg cemburu lebih tepatnya fans minho banyak yg kesal , waktu taeyon baru masuk sini dia juga seperti cemburu dengan sulli katanya sih taeyon itu sudah mengincar minho sebelum masuk asrama sini.  
sulli sering di bully tidak cocok dgn minho karna sulli itu tomboy dan tidak pantas bersanding dgn minho."cerita key berhenti dan mengehela nafas

"saat itu kita jalan2 merayakan ulang tahun asrama kita ke pulau, dan waktu itu minho sulli selalu berdua kemanapun dan membuat semua fans minho kesal, sulli meninggal karna tenggelam di laut .  
dan anak anak semua tidak tau bagaimana sulli bisa tenggelam tidak ada satupun yg melihat kejadian itu begitupun dengan minho yg tidak tau menau. Banyak yg menyalahkan minho penyebabnya karna minho yg selalu berdua dengan sulli tapi minho mengelak mana mungkin dia menenggelamkan pacarnya sendiri. "

"Yahh seperti itulah ceritanya dan aku teman roommate sulli begitu terpukul sungguh benar2 sedih. sungguh sangat sedih hiks, hiks, di-dia anak yg ceria, dia selalu tegar walaupun banyak yg membullynya hiks, aku benar2 ingin mengutuk yg menenggelamkan sulli, hiks hiks"key mengeluarkan buliran air matanya , taemin yg melihat key jadi merasa ikut sedih dia menuruni tangga dan lansung mendekati key

"hiks, hiks aku mempunyai firasat yg menenggelamkam sulli fans minho yg begitu membencinya,hiks hiks aku benar kesal dengan minho! minho berpacaran dengan sulli hanya membuat beban sulli saja! Dia tidak pernah berfikir bagaimana sulitnya menjadi sulli saat itu! "lanjutnya lagi dengan sambil menangis

"sudahlah jgn terus menyalahkan minho, dia juga pasti lebih terpukul darimu.. "

"hiks, hiks, hiks hiks, "

"maafkan aku key, aku jadi membuatmu sedih karna harus mencaritakan sulli, mianheyo"ucap taemin memeluk key yg menangis

"hiks,hiks gwenchana, aku memang setiap malam menangis tae jika mengingatnya hiks..hiks"

"sudahlah jangan bersedih lagi, jika dia melihatmu menangis seperti ini dia juga sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini "

"taeyon, sepertinya kembaranmu akan menyaingimu."

"mwo? sejak kapan kau tau aku punya kembaran? Dan apa? Menyaingiku? Apa maksudmu"

"astaga, siswa siswi disini sudah tau murid baru yg bernama taemin itu kembaranmu! "

"MWOOO! TAEMIN SEKOLAH DISINI! HAISHH ANAK ITU BENAR BENAR, tapi bukankah sudah tidak menerima siswa namja lagi"

"hah? apa maksudmu? Kembaranmu kan yeoja.."

"MWOOO YEOJAAAAAA! DIMANA KELAS ANAK ITUU!"

"astaga kenapa kau jadi shock begini, kau tidak tau dia sekolah disini?"

"TIDAK! CEPAT BERI TAHU!"

"Ahh, ye ye.. kelas 12A "

"CK, SAMPAI KETEMU KU HAJAR ANAK ITU!"

**#perpus**

"taeminn, aku ke toilet sebentarr ya.."kata key dan lasung meninggalkan taemin sendirian mencari buku

"fisika, mtk, biologi, inggris,… ah ini buku cerita."taemin menarik buku itu dan mebolak balikkan bukunya "apa ini? Ini bukan cerita tapi sejarah perang koreaa? errr kenapa semua buku disini pelajaran semua? tak adakah novel atau komik semcamnya? membosankan"gerutunya kesal mengembalikkan buku itu ketempatnya

"kau pikir disini toko buku? Sudah tau perpustakaan sekolah, ck dasar"ucap seseorang yg entah kapan datang sudah berada di samping taemin dan taemin lansung menolehkan kepalanya ke kekiri, taemin melihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku yang menutupi wajahnya . namja itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah taemin, dan taemin pun lansung shock

"eoh, kau bukannya yg kemaren dgn seenaknya melempar basket ke arahku? "ucap taemin menunjuk kea rah namja itu, tampa sadar ucapannya itu membuat orang yang ditunjuknya menggerutu kesal

"ck, dengan sengaja katamu? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja! Dan aku juga sudah mengobati lukamu"balas namja itu yg di ketahui bernama minho

"ck, ne ne mian mian! Eumh.. soal kemaren aku mau minta maaf"

"minta maaf?"

"ne, atas ucapanku kemaren sungguh aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, aku tidak—"

"kenapa minta maaf kau kan berkata jujur, aku suka kok org yg berkata jujur."

"kau benar tidak marahkan? "

"tidak, memang benar kok yang kau ucapkan kemaren tapi—"

"mwo? berarti kau orang yg seperti yg aku bilang kemaren?ck, mengerikan "

"maksudku bukan seperti itu! memang benar kebanyakan namja seperti yg kau bilang tp aku tidak seperti itu!"

"jinja? aku tidak yakin.. tapii yasudahlah kenapa aku mengurusimu."

Taemin lansung berjalan pergi meninggalkan minho, baru 3 langkah taemin berjalan dia membalikkan badannya lagi "eumhh.. min-minho betulkan?"Tanya taemin

"ne? wae?"

"eumhh, gwenchana ada yg ingin ku tanyakan"

"mwo?"

"apa kau benar berpacaran dgn taeyon?"

"tidak"

"jeongmal? Temanku yg bilang humornya kau pacaran dgn eonni ku?"

"pacaran? aniya"

"kau seriuskan? Tapi katanya taeyon menyukaimu?ck, tapi kemaren kau bilang kau tidak tau!"

"kalau aku bilang dgn jujur juga kau tidak akan percya"

"betul juga sihh, mana mungkin aku percya jika taeyon menyukai namja sepertimu.. mmh baiklah aku pergi dulu, "taemin kembali berjalan meninggalkan minho yg berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan taemin

"ck, anak itu berbicara tidak di pikir pikir dulu.. "

"ck, key dimana sih? Katanya mau ke toilet? Tapi aku kesana tidak ada? Apa toilet disni ada banyak? Atau key sengaja meninggalkanku? Ah tp mana mungkin dia meninggalkanku"ucap taemin berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan mencari cari sosok temannya.

Tiba tiba tangan taemin di tarik paksa seseorang dan di bawa ke ruangan yg sepi dan lansung di kunci, taemin yg sadar kalau yg menariknya kakanya pun lansung tersenyum senang

"noona? Aaahh bogoshipo noonaa!"taemin lansung memeluk taeyeon dgn erat, tp taeyon bukannya membalas pelukannya tapi mendorong tubuh taemin

"TAEMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KESINI DGN MENJADI YEOJA HAHH!"pekik taeyon dgn penuh amarah taemin lansung membekap mulut noonanya

"jgn keras keras noona.. aku juga terpaksa menyamar menjadi yeoja untuk bertemu dgn mu, asrama namja disni sudah tidak menerima murid lagi makanya itu aku menyamar"

" taemin! kau terlalu nekat! Bagaimana jika mereka tau kalau kau namja! "

"aku juga tadinya tidak mau noona, tp jonghyun menyarankan ku menyamar menjadi yeoja agar aku bisa bersekolah disni, noona tolonglah jaga rahasia inii."

"aigooo, taemin! Sampai kapan kau akan menyamar seperti ini! "

"sampai noona keluar dari sekolah ini"

"MWOO?"

"sudahlah noona, kau jangan takut aku bisa melakukan ini semua sendiri, yg penting aku bisa sekolah disini dgn mu aku sudah senang, tolong jangan larang aku ya noona. Dan jangan bilang dgn bibi kalau aku menyamar jadi yeoja"

"TIDAK! AKAN AKU ADUKAN DGN BIBI! "ucap taeyon membalikkan badannya memutar kunci pintu itu dan bersiap untuk keluar tapi tangannganya di tarik oleh taemin.

"ku mohon noona jangan adukan, jeballl aku ingin bersekolah dgnmu"

"TIDAK LEPASKAN TANGANKU! AKAN KU ADUKAN! KAU GILA TAEMIN !"

Taemin lansung bersujud di kaki taeyon sambil memegang kakinya "jeball noona jgn adukan! aku begini karnamu, karna aku ingin mejagamu, aku sudah janji dgn almarhum eomma kalau aku akan menjaga noona ku mohon noona tolong biarkan aku sekolah disini, jeballll"pinta taemin sambil memohon di kaki taeyon, taeyon yangmelihat taemin bersujud seperti itu ia merasa jadi tidak tega dgn adenya sendri

"haishhhh keure!.. aku tidak adukan. tp jgn buat masalah lagi disini! Sudah cukup dulu kau membuat masalah di sekolah lama.."

"jinjaaa? Gomawoo noonaaaaa.. aku janji dgn noonaa"ujar taemin senang dan lansung memeluk taeyon

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah taemin terus mengikuti taeyon, siswa siswa yg berada di koridorpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si dua kembar cantik itu dgn tatapan kagum.

"mereka benar benar kembar"

"kembar cantik"

"ternyata adiknya lebih cantik yaa, tp sepertinya dia aga tomboy"

"tomboy tidak masalah yg penting wajahnya bagaikan malaikat.. ah aku jadi jatuh cinta dengannya"

begitulah setiap taeyon dan taemin melewati siswa siswi di sepanjang koridor membicarakan kecantikan si twins ini, tapi kebanyakan yg membicarakan taemin jauh lebih cantik dari taeyon dan itu bikin taeyon kesal dan hanya bisa mengurutu di dalam hatinya.

sampai di depan kelas taeyon, taeyon lansung membalikkan badannnya menghadap taemin yg masih setia membuntutinya "taemin! Kembalilah ke kelas mu! jgn mengikuti ku terus"

"tapi noo—eh maksudku eonni aku ingin menjaga mu.."

"tapi kau membuatku gilaaa! Mengikutiku terus kemanapun aku pergi! Kita sudah besar taemin bukan anak SD atau SMP lagi . kau sudah memenuhi janjimu dgn eomma menjaga ku. Dan sekarang biarkanlah aku sendiri! Jgn mengikutiku terus! "

"aniyo, aku janji dgn eomma akan menjagamu terus dimanapun kau berada.."

"haish!"

Taeyon hanya mendengus kesal dia sudah malas bercoletah dgn kembarannya yg keras kepala ini, ia lansung masuk ke kelasnya dgn kesal, dan si taemin masih dgn setianya membututi taeyon.

minho yg sedang membaca di kursinya melihat taeyon dan taemin sedang berjalan menuju meja taeyon yang tidak jauh dari mejanya , setelah taemin duduk disamping kursi taeyon matanya bertemu dengan mata minho, minho lansung buru2 mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku

"eoh, kau sekelas dgnnya juga?"

"siapa yg kau maksud?"

"itu namja yg di sampingmu itu"taeyon menoleh kesamping dan yg benar saja dia lansung shock karna taemin mengetahui orang yg ia sukai selama ini minho,

"a-apa kau ta—"

"dia kan yang kau ceritakan padaku? Kau masuk kesini kan gara2 di—mphttttt"taeyon lansung membekap mulut taemin yg ngomong asal ceplos aja

"Yakk! Tak bisakah kau tdak membicarakan ini !"bisik taeyon dan melepaskan bekapannya

"eumh , mian aku tidak sengaja... ah iya eonni kamarnya nomor berapa?"

"wae? Jangan bilang kau akan ke kamar ku terus , tidak aku tidak memberi taunya"

"ishh, aku kan hanya ingin tau. berapa eonni? Jeball aku ingin tauu"

"kau ini ya benar2 … 520!"

"hemhh cukup jauh dari kamarku… eonni aku ingin pindah ke kelas ini."

"mana boleh! Memangnya kau yg punya asrama ini"

"tapi aku ingin bersama eonni"

"ck, andwae andwae sudah cukup kau membuatku pusing satu asrama denganmu apalgi kau sekelas denganku, kau ingin membuatku gila hah? pokonya andwae"

"ishh.. jahat sekali kau denganku. "

KRINGGGGG KRINGGGG KRINGGG

"tuh sudah bell, cepat sana kau kembali ke kelasmu!"

"ck ,ye arraseo! "taemin mendengus kesal karna secara tidak lansung kakanya itu mengusirnya, baru saja taemin beranjak dari tempat duduknya siswa siswi sudah banyak yg masuk ke kelas itu, dan semuanya memandang taemin apalgi yg namja seperti ingin memangsa taemin, taemin yg tau di pandangin seperti itu begitu risih dan cepat cepat ia keluar dari situ, tapi tiba2 lengannya di tarik seseorang

"hey, manis kau kah anak baru itu , hemh?"ucap namja itu menarik lengan taemin, taemin lansung menghempaskan tangan namja itu dengan kasar dan memandangnya sinis

"ne, wae? "jawab taemin dgn menatap tajam namja itu

"hei, kau kenapa galak sekali denganku, cantik"ucap namja itu lansung menarik pinggang taemin dan merapatkan kebandannya, siswa siswi yg menyaksikan itu pun berteriak riuh, lain dengan taeyon dan minho sangat megkhawatirkan taemin karna sedang berhadapan dengan namja yg bernama kyuhyun yg terkenal badung itu

"YAKK LEPASKANN!KAU MAU APA BODOH!"taemin meronta ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir taemin. Anak2 di kelas itu pun semakin bersemangat berteriak teriak dan siswa siswi dari kelas lainpun ikut menyaksikan pertunjukan seperti ini dari jendela, sedangkan taeyon sudah di landa kepanikan "_Apa yg harus aku lakukan."_gumamnya bingung, dia baru saja bangun dari tempat duduknya ingin menyelamatkan adiknya tapi…

Taemin lansung menginjak kaki kyuhyun dengan keras dan menonjok wajah kyuhyun dengan kuat sehingga kyu terpental kebalakang, anak anak yg melihat adegan itu pun lansung berWOW ria dan lansung mengeluarkan handphone , kamera masing2 untuk memfoto kejadian langka di itu, jarang2 yeoja menolak perlakuan kyuhyun seperti itu apalgi menonjok kyuhyun hingga terpental.

"KAU! NAMJA MESUM! SEKALI LAGI KU SEPERTI ITU DENGANKU! KU PATAHKAN KAKI MU! MENGERTI"ucap taemin sambil menunjuk kyu yg megangi bibirnya yg berdarah, taemin pun lansung bergegas keluar melawati anak anak yg masih terbengong bengong melihat taemin yg bgitu beraninya pada kyuhyun

"haishh! Sial"desis kyuhyun dengan kesal mengusap darah di bibirnya "YAKK! APA YG KALIAN LIHAT HAH! CEPAT BANTU AKU KRIS, CHANYOL "teriak kyuhyun dgn kesal, teman2 kyuhyun pun lansung bergegas menolong kyuhyun

Minho yang menyaksikan pemandangan tadi hanya tersenyum , padahal tadi dia sempat ingin menolong taemin, tapi taemin sudah lebih dulu membuat namja itu terpental "aku jadi tertarik dengannya,"gumam minho pelan dan membaca buku kembali

taeyon pun juga sudah menarik nafas lega , untung saja taemin itu namja coba beneran yeoja dia tidak tau bagaimana nasib taemin di buat kyuhyun pasti sudah habis kerjai kyuhyun

"OH GODDDD! TAEMIN KAU SEBAIKNYA JANGAN PERNAH KE KELAS ITU LAGI! DISITU PERKUMPULAN NAMJA BLANGSATT.."kata key dengan wajah kepanikan, karna tadi dia juga sempat menyaksikan taemin dan kyuhyun.

"tae, kau termasuk yeoja paling berani loh dengan kyuhyun.. tapi aku sungguh salut denganmu!"ujar kai mengancungkan jempolnya

"ohh jadi namja mesum itu namanya kyuhyun! Ck,"desis taemin

"saat taeyon baru masuk dia juga di perlakukan seperti itu dengan kyuhyun"

"MWO! TAEYON PERNAAHH! APA YG DI LAKUKAN KYU BODOH ITU? APA DIA DICIUM JUGA?"

"hemhh~~ taeyon tidak sepertimu yg tidak bisa membrontak.. dia dicium abis abisan dengan kyuu"

"MWOOOYAAAAAAA! KURANG AJARR "teriak taemin begitu keras sehingga siswa siswi yg berada disitu menglihkan pendangannya ke taemin.

"ssssttt~ jgn keras2 taemin. Kau membuat mereka terkejut"bisik key yg menyadari pandangan anak2 melihat ke ara taemin

"hehehe mian aku lupa, aku terlalu shock"ucap taemin mengaruk garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal  
" tapi kenapa kalian diam saja jika kyu melakukan perbuatan seperti itu kalian kan bisa adukan dengan seongsaenim! jika ada aku, akan ku robek bibirnya!"lanjut taemin mengempalk tangannya

"hhahaha kau ini benar2 berani sekali kurasa hanya kau yg berani dgn kyu, anak2 disini semuanya pada takut dengan kyu kecuali minho saudaranya"ucap kai sedikit tertawa melihat keberanian taemin

"ck, lelucon apa ini! Menakuti namja mesum seperti dia hah! dan apa ? dia bersaudaraan dengan minho? pantas saja tidak beda jauh menyebalkan."jawab taemin menggelengkan kepalanya

"yah bgitulah, namanya juga mereka anak orang kaya yg sangat di pandang dan paling dikenal di asrama ini karna ketampanan mereka berudua , aplgi keluarga mereka yg paling banyak menyumbangkan dana untuk asrama kita, jadi kyuhyun yg berkuasa disini tapi minho sih tidak seperti kyu yg blangsat suka menggoda yeoja. Hanya minho itu kelewat angkuh!"ucap key

"iya, kyu dan minho itu sangat tidak dekat walaupun sekelas mereka jarang menyapa satu sama lain. Seperti tidak ada hubungan satu sama lain, aku heran dengan keluarga mereka"timpal kai

"ck, tapi sifat mereka tidak jauh berbeda! Tp kenapa taeyon sangat menyukai minho! haishh.. aku harus melarangnya jgn berdekatan dgn namja itu!"

"hahaha aku baru tau kau ini terlalu over protect dengan eonni mu, jgn terlalu memprotect nya.. "tawa kai mengacak lembut rambut taemin

"tidak kai! Aku harus menjanganya aku tidak mau eonniku masuk perangkap jahat kedua bersaudara itu."sergah taemin menghentakan sedikit ke mejanya

"tapi tae aku masih memikirkan sesuatu.."ucap key menerawang

"apa yg kau pikirkan?"Tanya taemin menautkan kedua alisnya

"aku takut kyuhyun akan mengincarmu dia tidak segampang itu melepaskan orang yg berurusan dengannya, apalgi kau mempermalukan seorang choi kyuhyun di depan siswa siswa yg menyaksikannya.. aku takut kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu berbuat sesuatu padamu."ucap key memegang tangan taemin

"ahh iya aku hampir melupakan itu, kurasa istirahat nanti kau akan di incar kyuhyun sebaiknya kita di kelas saja.. tae kau jangan keluar tampa kami, aku tidak mau kau terjadi apa apa. Bisa jadi kyuhyun nekat menyekapmu di kamar mandi"ujar kai menyarankan taemin

"ta-tapi aku ingin bertemu taeyon eonni.. sudahla kalian jgn mengkhatirkan ku aku juga dulu saat smp pernah berlatih bela diri walaupun aga sering lupa sih, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku kok"ujar taemin meyakinkan kai dan key

"tidak tae, untuk saat ini kau jgn ke kelas taeyon dulu. Kau bisa habis oleh kyu dan kedua temannya itu, kami berdua sudah sangat mengenal sifat kyuhyun , aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa denganmu taemin. "ujar key di sertai anggukan kai .

"mmhh, keure.. kenapa aku bisa berurusan dengannya ya tuhaann"

#kelas 12 c

"hey brother, apakah setelah kau di tonjok dengannya menjadi diam seperti ini? Hahaha bukan kyuhyun yang aku kenal"tawa namja bermata belo itu menyenggol sikunya ke lengan kyu

"hahahha sungguh tadi itu kejadian yang sangat langka bukan, yeol? Menolak pesona choi kyuhyun hahaha itu sungguh mengagumkan. "ucap namja tampan itu tertawa bersama temannya yg bernama chanyeol sedangkan kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil menggenggam pensil dengan kesal

"hahaha kau betul kris , kurasa setelah ini yeoja itu akan menjadi sasarannya... lihat saja wajahnya seperti ingin membunuh orang"ucap chanyeol terus membully kyuhyun

"YAA! KALIAN BERDUAA! TAK BISA DIAM KAHH! "omel kyuhyun "CK, LIHAT SAJA YEOJA ITU AKAN KU INCAR TERUS! BERANI BERANINYA DIA MENOLAKKU DAN MEMUKUL WAJAHKU! AWAS KAU TAEMIN LIHAT SAJA NANTI"kata kyuhyun dgn penuh amarah sambil menggenggam pensil itu dengan kuat

PLETEK

Pensil itu pun patah dengan sempurnanya di tangan kyu yg masih mengumpat tidak jelas, kris dan chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kyuhyun

Minho yg mendengar percakapan kyuhyun cs yg berada yg tidak jauh dari belakangnya dia jadi merasa khawatir dengan taemin , dia tau kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan orang yg sudah berurusan dengannya _"tunggu, kenapa aku jd peduli dengan yeoja itu"_gumamnya

…


End file.
